


Through the Gate

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: What they might be thinking when going through the Gate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Through the Gate

 

 

****

Sam:

I can't believe I'm really here. No matter how many times I do this, it always fills me with awe. This is incredible.

The way everything fits together, the complex relations of dimensions are dizzying. The power harnessed to make this work is immense.

The minds that figured this out must have been unbelievably brilliant. I feel so small by comparison. I understand some of the math and the physics, but only enough to know that I know almost nothing. And I'm considered one of the more knowledgeable on earth about this stuff. 

Every time I walk through, it's like the fulfillment of all I've studied and the promise of more. There's so much more for me to learn out there. 

Maybe the other side will bring the excitement of new discoveries, new knowledge.

_________________________

****

Jack:

What waits on the other side? Maybe this time we'll find something to help us in our fight, or maybe we won't. As soon as I get there, I have to be ready in case there's trouble. 

Maybe there will be something wonderful to find at the other end, like we found with the Nox and the Asgard. But maybe we'll find nothing but pain and aggravation.

Whatever it is, I will do my best to see that my team, my family, get through and back safely.

Those seconds while we're actually going through I feel so helpless. Even though Carter's tried to explain what it is and what is going to happen, there's always that little bit of fear and superstition. What if it doesn't work this time?

When I step through, I'm not in control of the situation. How can I keep my people safe if I can't even make sure they get safely to the other side?

___________________________________

****

Teal'c:

The first time through, when I was a very young, I was terrified of the unknown, but a Jaffa does not show that fear. 

Now I fear what we will find on the other side.

None of the Tau'ri truly understand the depths of the evil we may find. They believe that, because there is some evil among the Tau'ri, both now and in the past, they understand, but they have no idea.

I have seen unimaginable evils. In my past, I have also been a part of such evils.

I have pledged my life to gaining knowledge and fighting the false gods. I have pledged my life to fighting this horror and freeing my people. Now my pledge is extended to protecting these Tau'ri. Their innocence and goodness must not be destroyed by the evil. Their generosity of spirit and willingness to help others must be preserved.

But sometimes I am tired. Perhaps we will find a planet to remind me of my home. Perhaps we will find peace for just a little while.

____________________________________

****

Daniel:

This never gets old. I don't know what will be on the other side. Civilizations I've read about now long thought dead. Stories of the past made present in the treasures of living history we find.

The answers to questions I would never have thought to ask.

But that's on the other side. For now I'm sliding through space. I see all of the universe laid out before me. The stars follow one another in an ageless pattern. 

It's like a million voices joining together to make one pure, clear voice. It's like a symphony that is at once complex and simple, all of the instruments perfectly in harmony, perfectly in rhythm with the light of the stars.

It's like light splitting into all the colors of the spectrum and coalescing back to a single white light at the same time.

At this moment I feel like a part of the whole universe.

Whatever happens on the other side, whatever happens in our lives, the universe will remain, balanced in perfect motion and stillness.

  


* * *

>   
> © February 27, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
